


кто бы мог подумать?

by m0ette (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/m0ette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять случаев осознания для других и два для них самих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	кто бы мог подумать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [who'd have known?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726553) by [wendywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites). 



Семь

Многое можно узнать о человеке, просто наблюдая за ним. Многие учителя часто ругали Марка за то, что он был слишком невзрачным и слишком пассивным, но именно его тихая наблюдательность позволяла ему избегать их строгий надзор и делать то, чего они уж точно от него никогда не ожидали. Эта же наблюдательность позволила ему выбрать идеальный момент, чтобы сказать родителям о своем решении бросить школу и следовать за своей мечтой на другой стороне планеты. И теперь, будучи совсем один в незнакомой стране, вынужденный учить совершенно незнакомый язык, именно этот набор качеств подарил ему, пусть и небольшую, зато искренне любимую компанию настоящих друзей.

\- Марк! Эй, они тебе уже сказали?

У Марка есть секунда на подготовку, прежде чем Джексон налетает на него с разбегу, хватает за плечи и трясет.

\- Чт- чего? - моргает Марк.

\- Свершилось! Мы дебютируем! - Джексон улыбается.

\- Серьезно? Что?.. А ты откуда знаешь? - в его голосе недоверие смешивается с нотками чего-то опасного. Джексон замирает, и Марку, наконец, удается его от себя отцепить.

Джексон, словно очнувшись, прикрывает рот рукой и быстро оглядывается по сторонам, осматривая тренировочный зал. Комната пуста за исключением их двоих, хореографа и новенького трейни, который, Марк уверен, бесстыдно подслушивает их разговор. Он даже не пытается сделать вид, что не заинтересован, но Джексон, кажется, совсем его не замечает.

\- Давай поговорим в другом месте, - решает он, и, схватив Марка за запястье, тянет его к выходу.

Марк с усилием вырывается, чтобы захватить свои вещи, прежде чем последовать за Джексоном.

\- Ну так что, это правда? Мы на самом деле?.. 

\- Ну, официального заявления еще не было, сам знаешь, но я вроде как выпытал эту информацию из Джинён-хёна, - Джексон неловко чешет затылок, но улыбаться не перестает.

Марк задумывается на секунду, с легкостью представляя, как Джексон бессовестно использует свой природный шарм и харизму в целях манипуляции людьми. 

\- Ты что, так удивлен, что даже оцепенел? Это слишком, даже для тебя, - Джексон хмурится, разглядывая лицо старшего.

\- Ну, это всё же большие новости. Огромные даже, я бы сказал. И всё еще неподтверждённые, - Марк отделяет каждое предложение хлопком по плечу Джексона. 

\- И что, тебе совсем неинтересно, с кем мы дебютируем? - не растерявшись, продолжает Джексон.

\- Это ты, я и, скорее всего, Джинён с Джебомом и ещё кто-нибудь, - только усмехается на это Марк.

\- Откуда ты всё знаешь? - разочарованно выдыхает Джексон, отвернувшись.

\- Эта индустрия не любит группы с чётным количеством участников, и наша компания уже дебютировала Джинёна и Джебома однажды, поэтому сомневаюсь, что их оставят в стороне, - Марк пожимает плечами. Джексон очевидно не доволен этим ответом.

\- Но я не имею представления, кто будет пятым.

\- Я тоже, - неохотно признает Джексон.

Марк смотрит на него недоверчиво.

\- А что? Даже мой шарм имеет границы, - пытается оправдаться Джексон. - В любом случае, чувак, наше время пришло. Эх, Джейби, скорее всего, будет бить нас всё время, тем более именно он назначен лидером..

\- Ты хотел сказать будет бить тебя, - замечает Марк. По лицу Джексона видно, что ему есть что возразить, и тогда он продолжает: - Мне кажется, ему просто нравится тебя наказывать.

Вот оно! Секунда - и оно исчезает, не успев до конца сформироваться, но Марк следит пристально и замечает, как уголки губ Джексона чуть приподнимаются в неуловимой полуулыбке, прежде чем его лицо кривится и Джексон переходит к жалобам о сложном характере Джебома. Марк, если честно, уже давно подозревал, что Джексону могут нравиться парни - точнее, один особенный парень, - но теперь он в этом убедился, хотя Джексон, скорее всего, этого сам не осознавал.

\- ..официально, не запрещается, но мне, скорее всего, придется расстаться с ней.

Марк моргает, возвращаясь с небес на землю.

\- Да, наверное.

\- Три года - это всё-таки большой срок, это даже дольше, чем служба в армии. Как думаешь, она будет меня ждать? Или хотя бы захочет быть со мной, когда мы станем успешными?

\- Я думаю, к тому времени мы будем слишком заняты, чтобы встречаться с кем бы то ни было, - резонно замечает Марк.

\- Ты прав, меня бросает в дрожь от одного вида расписания хёнов из 2РМ.

\- Если хочешь встречаться, то тогда уж надо выбрать своего же мембера, - говорит Марк отстраненно, краем глаза следя за реакцией Джексона.

Тот чешет затылок и только смеется в ответ:  
\- Ты, пожалуй, прав.

 

***  
Шесть

\- Поздравляю, - Джинён хлопает Джексона по плечу, как только всей команде объявляют перерыв и отправляют на ланч.

\- Что? Чего? - моргает Джексон, хмуря брови в недоумении.

\- Ты наконец заработал свой первый поцелуй, - Джинён так смеётся, что с трудом заканчивает предложение.

\- Ой, да иди ты.. - Джексон замолкает, прицельно пиная Джинёна по лодыжке. Тот мог бы и увернуться, но смех сотрясает его слишком уж сильно.

\- Так, никаких драк. Пальцы Джинёна только зажили, ещё не хватало, чтобы его нога была в гипсе тоже, - холодно говорит Джебом и, приблизившись к ним, отвешивает Джексону подзатыльник.

\- Не так уж и сильно я его ударил! - возмущенно кричит Джексон, оправдываясь. - И вообще, он первый начал!

Джебом смотрит на Джексона пристально, и тот, махнув рукой, уходит к БэмБэму и Югёму.

\- Эх, вы двое.. Хуже, чем наши макнэ, - ворчит Джебом, качая головой.

Джинёну становится не так уж смешно, когда он замечает, насколько всё же усталым выглядит Джебом. Холодный взгляд старшего возвращается, когда он оборачивается к Джинёну обратно, но тот успел заметить - он видел этот пристальный взгляд много раз за последние два года, когда Джебому казалось, что никто не смотрит.

\- Хён, - начинает Джинён, не имея четкого представления о том, что он хочет сказать.

\- Что? - Джебом хмурится, подняв вопросительно бровь.

\- ..Тяжело с Джексоном, не правда ли?

\- А, - усмехается Джебом, и лицо его освещается улыбкой, пусть он и качает головой. - Да, наверное. Но может это - часть его шарма? - говорит он, облизывая обсохшие губы.

Джинён щурится.

\- Ну же, пойдём, пока все сэндвичи не разобрали, - Джебом хлопает его по плечу. 

\- Ты жестокий, хён, ты знаешь об этом? - Джинён только вздыхает. - Ладно ещё, что ты меня бросаешь ради другого мужчины, но целовать его прямо перед моими глазами - это уже.. 

\- В следующий раз, когда Джексон выберет тебя жертвой, я и пальцем о палец не ударю, будь уверен, - грозит ему старший, убирая руку с его плеча только чтобы хлопнуть его посильнее.

Это больно, даже очень, но Джинёну удается проигнорировать острую боль и даже не поморщиться. 

Ему всегда нравилось узнавать новые вещи.

 

***  
Пять

"Детка, ты.. Ты - то, что нужно."

Это конец долгого дня в конце еще более долгой недели, но Югём оживает, когда приходит время хорошенько оторваться на концерте, заводя публику. И он не один такой, судя по тому, как остальные теряют голову с первых же нот их песни. Они танцуют как обычно части Джексона и Марка в первом куплете, но потом Ёндже обнимает Марка за шею во время его партии, и именно тогда всё начинается по-настоящему.

"Сколько бы я не смотрел на тебя, никак не могу найти в тебе то, что тебе так не нравится."

Джебом оттаскивает его от Марка, начиная свою часть, и Югём уже не может перестать смеяться.

"Тебе бы так остаться, не изменяться. Пожалуйста, ничего не меняй."

Когда Джинён начинает свою часть припева, Югём не упускает возможности размашисто шлёпнуть проходящего мимо Ёндже по заднице. Они пересекаются взглядами на долю секунды, но искры веселья - и принятого вызова - в глазах старшего очевидны. К концу песни Ёндже несомненно не раз отомстит Югёму, ведь по ходу хореографии им ещё не раз придется быть рядом.

"Ты - то, что мне нужно сейчас, поэтому не меняйся."

Югём даже не поднимает к губам микрофон, и в этот момент он даже рад, что его часть в песне настолько мала - к этому моменту он даже не может сделать вид, что поёт, и только хватается за Марка с Джинёном и скачет вместе с ними.

"Джейби! Марк! Джексон! Джуниор! Чхве Ёндже! БэмБэм! Ким Югём! GOT7!"

К тому времени, как БэмБэм допевает последние слова своей части, уже никто не в состоянии поддерживать изначальную хореографию, и организованный танец становится больше похож на хаос. 

"Что бы я ни делал, и сколько бы я на тебя ни смотрел, всё никак не могу найти в тебе то, что тебе в себе так не нравится."

Ёндже осуществляет свою месть, придержав Югёма за шею и поднеся к его губам микрофон. Не то чтобы Югём стеснялся своего пения (в любом случае, это не было его лучшей чертой), да и это выступление, в любом случае, было только для того, чтобы порадовать фанатов, но он не может не отметить разницу в их способностях. Ему удается выкрутиться только тогда, когда Джебом начинает петь свою часть.

"Тебе бы так остаться, не изменяться. Пожалуйста, ничего не меняй."

Это странно. Все семеро без стеснения хватали друг друга и обнимались во время выступления, но в том, как Джебом поёт эти строки и обнимает Джексона, есть что-то совершенно иное. То, как Джексон меняется в лице, смущенно розовея, ещё более интригующе.

"Ни о чём не волнуйся, ведь мне нравится в тебе всё. Пожалуйста, не меняйся."

Они меняются местами, и в этот раз Югём шлепает по заднице Джинёна, и тот с радостью подыгрывает к громкому удовольствию фанатов. Когда Джексон начинает свои слова, Югём меняет жертву, сильно толкая его и чуть ли не скидывая со сцены в орущее море. Джексон смеётся, и его раннего смущения будто и не было.

"Я бы нашёл изъян в тебе, если бы он был, но все в тебе прекрасно, ты - то, что надо. Знаешь, как ты сверкаешь в моих глазах? Я так тебя хочу, ведь ты именно то, что мне надо."

БэмБэм начинает по своей новой привычке дэббить, и все заходятся истеричным смехом, чуть ли не падая друг на друга в этом беспорядке на сцене. Югём замечает, как Джексон потирает свою шею, и отстраненно думает, не толкнул ли его слишком сильно. Он знает, что это точно не испортит их отношений (тем более, не на таких выступлениях, как это), и всё равно обнимает старшего со спины, когда песня подходит к концу.

"Джейби - то, что надо! Марк - то, что надо! Джексон - то, что надо! Джуниор - то, что надо! Чхве Ёндже - то, что надо! БэмБэм - то, что надо! Ким Югём - то, что надо! GOT7 - то, что надо!"

Поворачиваясь к беснующимся фанатам спиной, Югём смотрит на Джейби, обнимающего Ёндже за пояс одной рукой и другой рукой показывающего жестом "То, что надо!". Югём переводит взгляд на Джексона, который стоит там же, рядом с ним. Югём спускается со сцены, и, бог его знает почему, но из его груди беспричинно вырывается смешок.

Пару месяцев спустя, когда они снимают третий сезон Real Got7 и эти двое беспричинно сближаются, Югём не может сдержаться и поворачивается к камере, показывая на них, потому что кто так делает?

 

***  
Четыре

\- Коко, сидеть!.. Эй, а ну-ка!.. Что с тобой сегодня? - ноет Ёндже.

\- Коко, девочка, сидеть, - звучит голос Марка на английском с верхней полки.

Коко смотрит то на одного, то на другого, а потом, тряхнув головой, переворачивается на спину.

\- Я думал, она выучила эту команду.. - ворчит Ёндже и, не сдержавшись, чешет открытый голый живот собаки.

\- Я думаю, что она просто запуталась. Вряд ли собаки должны быть двуязычными, - как бы между прочим замечает Марк.

\- Но собаки же умные. Если их могут надрессировать быть компаньонами для слепых и глухих, они должны понимать команды на двух языках, - возражает Ёндже. В его голосе звучит усталость. - Коко, лапу!

Коко отползает от протянутой руки, и её внимание всецело занимает один из ботинков Ёндже.

\- Эй, Коко! Прекрати!

\- Ха, она в хорошем настроении. Ты бы лучше прекратил её мучать и дал ей игрушку, - Марк падает обратно на свою кровать, пропадая из виду.

\- Ладно, - сдается Ёндже, - ты знаешь, где она? - Любимая игрушка Коко пропала пару дней назад, и ему не хотелось рыться в горах вещей и подарков от фанатов вслепую, только чтобы найти её.

\- Мне кажется, я в последний раз видел её в комнате Джебома.

Ёндже ловит Коко, и ему едва удается закинуть её на кровать к Марку, прежде чем она выскальзывает из его хватки. Марк, уставившись в экран телефона, прижимает Коко к своей груди, почесывая её за ушами и умело пресекая её попытки сгрызть его пальцы. Ёндже выходит из комнаты и направляется в свою старую комнату, и только по привычке забывает постучать, прежде чем войти вовнутрь.

\- ..и я шикарен и сексуален.

Ёндже встречает заливистый смех Джексона, которого даже сотрясает в конвульсиях. Джебом сидит рядом с ним на том самом матрасе, который Ёндже когда-то с ним разделял, и щёки его цвели румянцем смущения от реакции Джексона. В конце концов, когда тот немного успокаивается, он облокачивается на плечо Джебома, продолжая изредка посмеиваться.

\- Эм, - подает голос Ёндже, переступая с ноги на ногу в дверном проеме.

И даже тогда им двоим нужна пара секунд, чтобы осознать его присутствие.

\- Мне кажется, я оставил игрушку Коко где-то здесь?

\- Ты что, опять пускал её сюда, пока меня не было? - Джебом быстро приходит в себя, и в голосе его звучит явное неодобрение. - Клянусь, если она где-нибудь напакостила, не знаю, что я с ней сделаю.

\- Вот она, держи, - Джексон достает зеленого плюшевого кота из ящика комода. - Мне кажется, я видел где-то её кусачки для когтей и одну из расчесок, в следующий раз я отложу и их в сторону, - улыбается он.

\- Спасибо, - зеркалит его улыбку Ёндже, и это уже рефлекс на нахождение с Джексоном в одном помещении.

Он покидает свою старую комнату, на секунду останавливаясь и заглядывая внутрь, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Джексон снова сидит на кровати рядом с Джебомом и приобнимает его одной рукой. Они склоняются над новым планшетом Джексона, соприкасаясь коленями, бедрами, плечами, висками, и только тонкий белый провод наушников проводит границу между ними. Ёндже закрывает за собой дверь.

Он смотрит на белое дерево еще пару секунд, прежде чем возвращается в свою комнату.

\- Нашел? - лениво спрашивает Марк.

\- Чего? А, да, - бормочет Ёндже, прикусив губу, и демонстрирует игрушку. - Слушай, тебе не кажется, что между Джебомом-хёном и Джексоном-хёном что-то происходит?

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Ёндже смотрит на кровать Марка. Тот встречает его взгляд с понимающим блеском в глазах. Ёндже вспоминает последние несколько месяцев, их переплетенные пальцы, нежные взгляды и искренние улыбки. Джексон сам по себе очень привязчивый человек, и он всегда был слабым местом Джебома, однако..

\- Вот оно что, - наконец произносит Ёндже, осознавая.

Марк только усмехается.

 

***  
Три

\- Ну неужели это обязательно? - вздыхает Джебом, когда его бесцеремонно укладывают в кровать.

\- Обязательно, - серьезно отвечает ему Джексон, хмуря брови. - Если ты неправильно ляжешь, ты можешь навредить себе еще больше. Очень важно сделать всё, что в наших силах, чтобы ты пошел на поправку как можно скорее. А теперь слегка перевернись на бок и прижми колени к груди.

Джебом закатывает глаза, однако следует инструкциям Джексона. Он не чувствует никаких изменений - ни в лучшую, ни в худшую сторону, - но его покорность, похоже, успокаивает Джексона, и морщины на его лбу разглаживаются.

\- Мне всё еще можно спать на спине? - спрашивает Джебом, полностью оказавшись на матрасе.

Джексон терзает свою нижнюю губу, задумавшись:  
\- В интернете писали, что есть разные способы снять нагрузку с поясницы, но, по-моему, лежать на боку - самый простой и самый надежный. Вот, зажми подушку между ног. И колени подожми, но спину не двигай.

\- Это же твоя подушка. На чем ты будешь спать?

\- Обо мне не беспокойся, - махает рукой Джексона.

\- Я, конечно, очень ценю все, что ты для меня делаешь, но я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал только для того..

\- Страдал? О чем ты говоришь, хён? Это же пустяки, - хмыкает Джексон. - Ну серьезно, я могу просто пойти и стащить одну из сотки подушек Джинёна, - продолжает он, направляясь к двери.

\- Слушай, сделаешь одолжение?

\- Да? - Джексон останавливается в дверном проеме, не успев открыть дверь.

Джебом хмыкает и выдерживает паузу, прежде чем снова заговорить:  
\- Не мог бы ты взять для меня грелку? Она должна помочь расслабить мышцы спины перед сном.

\- Конечно, без проблем, - улыбается Джексон, почти выбегая из комнаты.

Джебом не сильно устал, но доктор настойчиво советовал ему больше отдыхать и Джексон с большой радостью взял на себя обязанность следить за ним и даже грозился физически сдерживать его, если в этом возникнет необходимость, поэтому он просто закрывает глаза и пару раз глубоко вздыхает. Вдох - выдох, вдох - выдох. Ему почему-то вспоминается поездка на пляж Гёнпо из детства, сейчас пустующий, но не менее красивый. Вдох - выдох, вдох - выдох. Легкий морской бриз холодит горячую кожу, и он чувствует соль, облизывая обветренные губы. Тысячи поющих голосов, сливающихся воедино, разрывающих тишину и спокойствие. Джебом-а! Лидер! Хён! Оппа! Голоса зовут его за горизонт. Джебом бежит им навстречу, и ноги его встречают жесткий асфальт вместо мягкого песка. Топ, топ, топ.

Джебом открывает глаза, вздыхая. Звук собственного сердцебиения приглушается, и Джебом слышит передвижения в соседней комнате.

\- Извини, что так долго, - говорит Джексон, возвращаясь в комнату. Его щёки покрывает румянец, а волосы в заметно большем беспорядке, чем до того, как он ушел. - Джинён упрямился.

Джексон выключает свет и тащит подушку к кровати. За глухим звуком приземления подушки на кровать следует жалобный скрежет пружин матраса и треск пластика. Джебом чувствует, как мозолистые пальцы ладони Джексона задирают его майку, прежде чем теплый бок грелки касается его поясницы. Напряжение с каждой секундой покидает его, когда эти же ладони начинают легко массировать горячую кожу.

\- Ах, спасибо тебе, - вздыхает Джебом, блаженно закатывая глаза от удовольствия.

\- Мне совсем не трудно, - тихо говорит Джексон, обжигая своим дыханием кожу на шее Джебома. - Я с радостью сделаю все, что заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше. Я люблю тебя, хён.

Джебом открывает глаза. Джексон произнес эти слова раз пять за сегодняшний день, да и любой, кто его знает, мог бы сказать, что Джексон очень свободно говорит о своих чувствах, но именно этот раз почему-то кажется особенным. Может быть это из-за полумрака в комнате, может это из-за контраста горячей кожи спины Джебома и прохладных ладоней Джексона, может из-за того, что Джексон прошептал это признание, а не выкрикнул, как обычно - в любом случае, к Джебому, наконец, приходит осознание.

\- Хён, ты совершенно не расслабляешься, - Джексон, на секунду убирая руки с его спины, легко щипает Джебома за бок.

Джебом лишь мычит что-то бессвязное в ответ. Он снова закрывает глаза и усилием пытается очистить сознание. Громкое дыхание Джексона заполняет тишину комнаты, но вместо того, чтобы мешать Джебому, он убаюкивает его. 

 

***  
Два

Джексон не уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к сменам температуры в их комнате. Вечером он замерзал, а утром, несмотря на плотно задернутые шторы, солнце нагревало помещение до невыносимого уровня. Одеяла, в которые он был закутан, равно как и обнимающие его руки, явно не помогали ситуации. Первичным инстинктом было сбросить с себя покрывала и выскользнуть из-под груза чужого тела, но он резко останавливается, вспоминая, где он находится.

Джебом лежит прямо перед ним, его дыхание медленное и глубокое, а лицо расслаблено. Джексон почти закрывает глаза, чтобы подремать еще пару минут, но потом резко садится на кровати. Подушка, которую Джексон вчера очень предусмотрительно положил между ног Джебома, лежит недалеко на полу. 

\- Хён, ну что ты сделал, - ворчит Джексон, и голос его скрипит со сна.

\- Мм, чего? - бормочет Джебом сквозь сон.

\- Подушка, твоя спина, - Джексон слегка трясет его за плечо. - Ты хоть правильно переворачивался, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку на свою спину?

Джебом приоткрывает наконец глаза, щурясь на Джексона, и весь его вид отвечает на этот вопрос отрицательно.

Джексон только вздыхает, качая головой.

\- Да прекрати ты, все будет в порядке. В любом случае, у нас есть еще.. около десяти минут до будильника, поэтому ляг и отдохни.

\- Десять минут не сделают особенной разницы. Мы бы лучше использовали это время, чтобы сделать пару упражнений на растяжку для твоей.. - он не успевает закончить, когда Джебом бесцеремонно хватает его за локоть и тянет вниз, на кровать. Джебом кладет ладонь Джексону на шею, придерживая его в таком положении.

\- Джексон, - твердо говорит Джебом.

\- Да? - выдыхает Джексон.

\- Ты работаешь больше, чем кто-либо другой в этой группе, но чтобы ты мог продолжать в том же духе, важна каждая секунда отдыха, которую ты сможешь для себя урвать. Незачем заботиться о других в ущерб себе. Отдохни. Считай это приказом лидера.

Во рту настолько пересохло, что Джексон не может ему ничего ответить, и поэтому только кивает, неосознанно разглаживая по бокам смятые пижамные штаны.

\- Я говорю это потому.. Потому что я тоже люблю тебя, - серьезное выражение на его лице сменяется теплой полуулыбкой.

Этот взгляд, полный нежности, заставляет сердце Джексона биться чаще, и в тот момент в тишине жаркой комнаты Джебом так близко, что..

\- Джебом-хён..

\- Спи, - Джебом уверенной рукой гладит шею Джексона.

Джексон, не сопротивляясь более, позволяет себе прижаться к Джебому ближе. Джебом двигает руку так, чтобы ему было удобнее запустить пальцы в волосы Джексона. Мысли путались у Джексона в голове, и ему было совершенно не до сна, однако он не двигается, даже когда противный скрежет будильника нарушает блаженную тишину.

 

***  
Один

\- Хм.. Мне совсем не нравится. Лучше бы не менял бренд, - ворчит Бэмбэм, пристально рассматривая свое отражение в увеличительном зеркале.

\- А на мой взгляд, выглядит чище и ярче, - сообщает ему распластавшийся на диване Югём, не отрываясь от прокручивания ленты в своем телефоне.

\- Может и так, но этот новый увлажняющий крем даже вполовину не такой нежный и питающий, как я хотел, - возмущается Бэмбэм.

Югём только усмехается:  
\- Ну, зато он заоблачно дорогой.

\- И никак иначе, - БэмБэм, повернувшись к нему через плечо, подмигивает. - В любом случае, я не могу так ложиться спать. Я пойду смою это и одолжу какой-нибудь крем у Джексона-хёна, пока не куплю себе новый.

\- А это безопасно - входить к нему?

БэмБэм застывает в дверях и разворачивается, недоуменно подняв брови:  
\- Конечно?.. Почему это должно быть опасно?

\- Доктор наконец сообщил Джебому-хёну, что с его спиной все в порядке, и Джексон-хён вернулся со своих съемок в Китае, поэтому в ближайшую неделю рядом с ними невозможно будет находиться, - говорит Югём, скорчив рожу.

Если бы в жизни действовали законы аниме, у БэмБэма над головой непременно повис бы большой вопросительный знак.

\- Ты чего, не знаешь ничего? - Югём отрывает взгляд от телефона и смотрит на него, чуть наклонив голову вбок.

\- Нет, по-видимому, - пожимает плечами БэмБэм.

\- Джебом-хён и Джексон-хён, они... можно сказать, что они _вместе_ , - театрально-заговорщицки сообщает ему Югём, и этому тону он, несомненно, научился у Джинёна.

\- Погоди.. Ты имеешь в виду.. - БэмБэм останавливается на полуслове за неимением чего сказать.

Югём, потянувшись к подножью кровати, берет две соответствующие мягкие игрушки еще времен эры "А" и трет их друг об друга.

\- Фу! Окей, я все понял, прекрати это! - визжит БэмБэм, яростно потирая глаза, будто надеясь стереть представленное из воображения. - И когда они только успели?

\- Ну, зависит от того, кого ты спросишь, - пожимает плечами Югём, ложась обратно на кровать и снова взяв в руки телефон.

\- Погоди-ка.. Так что, я узнаю об этом последним?

\- Ага.

Несколько долгих мгновений БэмБэм просто стоит посредине комнаты, смотря то на Югёма, то на дверь.

\- Марк пользуется хорошей продукцией, попрошу, пожалуй, у него, - говорит он, направляясь к выходу.

\- Я бы на твоем месте так не спешил, - говорит Югём зловеще.

БэмБэм останавливается, как вкопанный.

\- А это еще что должно значить?!

**Author's Note:**

> от Лены Жене.  
> я люблю тебя.


End file.
